


All Screwed Up

by Sirrah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, PWP, S03e08, Sibling Incest, Very supernatural Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode “a very supernatural Christmas” and the smut that ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Screwed Up

“No way, give me that”, Sam said, his drunken smile reaching to his ears as he lashed on Dean, trying to get the remote he was holding just barely out of his reach.

“What? AC/DC totally counts as Christmas carols”, Dean said, his smile matching the one on his brother and pulled his hand further away.

Chargers had totally kicked Broncos ass on the game and after a while of channel surfing, Dean had discovered VH1 classic and had tried to convince Sam how the classic rock was the musical incarnation of Christmas spirit. Sam hadn’t bought it though. Maybe all that rum had took the edge from his arguments. Or it had blurred Sam’s sense of comprehending them. Either way, Sam was now half on top of him on the couch, aiming for the possession of the remote.

In the blur of the moment, Sam had thought it was good idea to pin his brother under his bigger frame, so he would be able to snatch the remote and turn the TV on something he usually had to listen nearly 24/7. What he hadn’t counted for was how close they would then be. 

As long as he remembered, Sam had had this weird attraction to his big brother. He had explained it to himself in the past with different names from envy to hero worshipping, but lately none of his old explanations seemed right. A lot of it had to do with the fact that he had started to think he might not be entirely alone with his feelings. That thought had taken him on dangerously weird, abnormal and some might even say illegal roads. And maybe it was because of their lives were as weird, abnormal and defineatly illegal that he wasn’t so shell shocked about it than he might have been few years back.

So yes, he agreed with all the countless women Dean had slept with that his big brother was fairly attractive, even in the sexual kind of way. And yes, he could admit to himself that there had been moments when he had just wanted to grab him by the head and feel how those full lips of him felt against his. And yes, he knew that they both knew that there were times when there was so much tension between them that it could overload a home appliance. And he was almost sure that it was sometimes sexual.

But it was the almost part, that made them deal with it by shooting Caspers in faces, hooking up with near hookers on shady motel bars or if things got really bad, swinging at each other. You can’t go make weird suggestions to your brother, no matter how abnormal your lives are. Not unless you are sure.

And now those damn lips were only few inches away and he could feel the beat of Dean’s heart through the four layers of clothes they had. Or maybe it was his own heart beating in his ears, caused by the heat of Dean’s breath brushing against the side of his chin. It was dangerous since he knew he drank enough of the rum to do something irrational. Hell, in his college freshman year it had only took four bears for him to let that Texan upperclassman, the one who drove a black Charger 426 Hemi, to give him a blowjob in the back of that bar. He remembered only thinking how the dude looked little like Dean. And to think, even then when he was as normal as it was possible for someone like him to be, he hadn’t been much freaked about the fact that he was thinking his brother while there was a guy sucking his cock.

And then Sam realized this was as sure as he would ever be able to be. His hand stopped trying to reach the remote and landed on Dean’s arm. He didn’t like the feel of fresh bandage under his finger and moved his hand on the inside of Dean’s elbow as his lips found the source of that insanely teasing breath.

Sam had just barely registered the taste of rum and eggnog on Dean’s lips, when he felt the tight grip on his neck. Sam had no time to think if that maybe was a bad sign as it was accompanied by a hungrily thrusting tongue in his throat. And now Sam knew it was both his and Dean’s heart beat that bounded in his ears as he answered his brother’s kiss with a matching need. There were also other matching needs that Sam could feel when Dean pushed against him, reversing their leaning positions. 

And then suddenly Dean froze. His hand stopped advancing under the hem of Sam’s shirts, the grip from his neck stopped pressing and his lips went unmoving. For a mere second Sam thought maybe it was a hex of some kind, but then Dean pulled away, making Sam for the first time hope it actually had been something supernatural.

“Dude this… this is screwed up”, Dean mumbled breathless. His brother had never been one to flusher from alcohol. So the faint reddening under Dean’s freckles was proof that even though his eyes had a look of hesitation plastered all over them, it was not because of lack of desire.

“Yeah. Probably”, Sam said, straightening himself a little and not wanting to look Dean in to the eyes. Which why he saw the bulge of his brother’s pants, the one he had but a moment go felt against his thigh. Hell, he took his chance with the eyes. And later he was glad he did. For if not, he might have not realized that Dean was serious with the thing he said next.

“This isn’t actually taking care of your brother”, Dean said feeling slightly nauseated. And not because of the dairy product based eggnog he had been inhaling all night. The never ending line of women he had slept with were the consequence of his heated nature when it was summed with the screwed up lust for his own brother. 

He had never thought on acting on his desires. He was supposed to take care of, to watch out for his brother. If it had been up to him, Sammy would have lived a normal boring life without ever even considering the nightmares might actually be real. But it never had been up to him, so the least he could do was to not let Sammy get as screwed up as his brother already was. Fucking him all the way to the next week was definitely not going with that plan.

Sam resisted the urge to make witty remark about that. For Dean had not meant the pun in his words. Sam wasn’t sure if he should be angry for the fact that Dean was acting all protective big bro like or amused since Dean didn’t seemed to have given even one thought to the morality of all this. What he was sure was that he wanted to get those lips and hands back on his body.

“Let me be the judge of that”, Sam said, his throat suddenly dry for some reason as he leaned closer to his brother. And it seemed Dean’s usual hunter instincts were greatly distracted by Sam’s intense stare for he didn’t realize what Sam was planning until he felt a stroke against the sensitive skin of his hardening member. 

Now Dean owned many nice qualities from which some made him a very charming person to be with and others made him hell of a good hunter. But self-control had never been on that list. So when Sammy’s other hand sneaked to pull off both of his shirts as the other was slipped under the waistband of his jeans and boxers and slightly stroking his cock, there was no way in hell or earth for him to back away. So instead he let Sammy finish the undressing of his shirt as he himself pressed his brother against the back of the couch while grinding his swelling member against the stroking long fingers of his.

Dean had always liked being touched. The thing with women was that no matter how forward they were in civil, most them tend to turn shy in bed. There was nothing shy in Sammy’s touch. His hands were stroking, grabbing, tugging all over his now naked upper body with his lips and tongue following the example of his hands. For the first time ever, Dean was left behind. But not for a long.

Dean had been watching over Sammy his whole life. He had also seen him grow up to the built he was in now. And god, had he wanted to touch him. In many ways, in many occasions. And now that Sammy was where he had many times dreamed him to be, he wasn’t sure where to start. Luckily clothes were an easy step one. Pulling both his pink upper shirt as well as the t-shirt under it off, Dean revealed a tensed pack of abdominal muscles that were begging to be touched.

Dean lowered himself half off the small couch to level his head with Sammy’s stomach. He felt the muscles spasm under his lips as his hands both pushed his brothers bucking hips down as well struggled to unlock the red belt of his jeans. He could hear Sammy mumbling his name like chant of some kind as his finger dug between the muscles on his shoulders.

Sam wanted to kiss Dean. But Sam couldn’t pull him up to meet his kiss for Dean’s tongue was trailing a path around his navel and his groin wanted to get freed from the imprisonment of his jeans. So all he could do was to chant his name to get Dean to hurry up and release his impatience by digging into Dean’s flesh. And after a moment that felt like an eternity Dean finally managed to unbuckle his belt, making Sam raise his hips to help Dean to pull of his pants to his knees. 

Sam nearly screamed out when without any warning, Dean took his newly freed member to his mouth, swallowing it half. His hands left Dean’s back and grabbed the back of the sofa so hard the covering was damaged. He swallowed another scream and arched his back as Dean trailed his tongue alongside his shaft while taking him in and enclosing his lips tightly around it when pulling out. Sam had never loved Dean’s lips as much as he did now.

It was no news that Dean couldn’t resist himself. As soon as he lowered his mouth on the faint happy path that Sammy would have had if he weren’t so keen on shaving, Dean found his mouth wetting for the realizations that there were only couple of inches and thin layer of fabric keeping him away from Sammy’s cock. And his hands had already been unbuckling the belt when he realized just how bad he wanted to taste him.

Dean had always longed for Sammy. He once said he had picked Sammy from college so they could be together again as a family, he, Sammy and dad. But more than that, he himself had really missed his brother. It wasn’t until now, when he let his brother’s cock slide ever deeper in his throat that he realized just how far his need for his brother had, and was, taken him. And it only made him want more.

Sammy’s breath was now coming in gasps and his whole body was shaking in spasm. His hands had lost their strength and putting together two words was an impossible task. But somehow he had to let Dean know he wanted him to stop. For as much as he wanted to get released like this, what he really wanted was something more. There was no strength in his hands or voice but somehow he was able to get his knee under his brother and kick him enough to get him stop and raise his face from his crotch. Never had Dean’s mouth been as kissable as it was now.

After somehow being able to pull Dean up and shared a passionate kiss that left them both even more breathless than they already were Sam was able to speak with hoarse voice not much louder than a whisper. “You don’t happen to have any condoms and lube with you, would you?”

Dean answered with a short, equally hoarse laugh and got up to get his discarded jacket. He found what he was looking with a first try and turned his attention back to Sammy just in time to catch him pull off the last leg of his jeans off and dragging himself to the centre of one of the twin beds. Seeing his brother’s fully erect member greeting him, he was reminded for the uncomfortable fact that his own member was still confined in his jeans. And it seemed Sammy was aware of that too for his hungry eyes were fixated slightly downward which gave Dean the boost to get rid of his pants in record time.

Dean felt a jolt go through him as he knelt between Sammy’s legs, their every touch being now skin against skin. Their lips and tongues sucked each other like neither of them could breathe without the other as their hips grind together in need for the ever grooving pleasure. In midst of all this, Dean was desperately trying to focus on getting the lube tube open but just as he was going to squeeze some of to his fingers, Sammy grabbed his hands. 

“No time for that…” Sammy breathed out to his mouth through their kiss.

“You don’t know what you’re talking… we should make time”, Dean leaning out of the kiss frowning worriedly.

“No I don’t. But I know I’ve been through worse”, Sammy said. Dean had never been good at denying anything from Sammy. And when those usually puppy eyes of his were glassed with desire and his often pouty lips were swollen and parted with all the kissing, Dean would have sacrificed both his and his dad soul if that had been what Sammy had wanted. 

Ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolling it over his shaft together with the lube, Dean positioned himself between Sammy’s long legs. Before Dean could grab one of those long legs of him in order to angle himself better, Sammy raised his hips as if he were reading Dean’s mind. Once again the lust in Sammy’s eyes ride Dean’s sanity on the edge their lips met each other in the half way. With that, Dean thrust his lube slicked member to the tight embrace of his brother.

Dean felt Sammy tense through their kiss as he pushed in, the insides of him clenching around his cock with insane driving tightness. But even with his brother’s muscles tensing beneath him, Sammy was still pushing against him, forcing him further. And deeper Dean went. For the feeling of Sammy entwined around him was maddening. It was like a drug and all Dean wanted was more.

Sam had been right. He hadn’t actually expected it to hurt this much. But he also had been right about being through worse. The nail pulling part just earlier this very evening had hurt more. Besides, the feeling of Dean getting inside of him was indescribable. He felt him pulsating through him and all he wanted was to have him as deep inside of him as possible. They had left each others mouths in the need of air and Sam was desperately clenching the sheets under him as well as Dean’s arm by his side. He would later realize he had managed reopen his wound by doing this. 

It took a lot of self-control that he didn’t know he even possessed to slowly push himself inside his brother. When he finally had buried himself inside as deep as he could, Dean was so out of breath that he thought maybe he had held his breath all time long. But his brother didn’t give him any time to rest. As soon as he had stopped moving, Sammy started slowly rocking his hips under him, the friction and the muscles of his insides curving a tension to his lower stomach that demanded his attention.

After getting once all inside, Dean lost the little self control he had possessed. He barely pushed half of himself inside, when in the need of friction, he already pulled out just to get back in as fast as possible. And by the sounds and sloppy kisses and frantic touches, Sammy was just as impatient as he was. It might have had something to do with the fact that by sixth thrust, he had discovered the right angle and now every time he thrust in, the tip of his cock pressed against his brother’s prostate, gaining an audible gasp. And by the space of theirs, Sammy had barely been exhaling at all.

But as the tightening behind Dean’s balls and his stomach heightened, so did too the need of him to push himself all the way inside of Sammy. And everytime Sammy arched his back, the muscles inside felt like they were actually pulling him deeper. And as Dean felt himself going to the edge, he found himself stroking Sammy’s attention needing member while he drove inside of his brother ever harder on every thrust. He knew there was something slick on his hand and through the pressure in his ears he heard Sammy yell his name. But still he wanted to get deeper, to be closer until he couldn’t take the pressure of Sammy all around him no more and he came with an arched back, his fingers tugging in to Sammy’s skin and probably calling his name out.

The next thing Dean remembered was that he woke up all sticky with dried sweat half on top of Sam on a bed not meant to be shared with two full grown men. A discarded and torn condom on the floor made him do a mental check to purchase sturdier ones next. For there would next time for them. Why deny themselves if they were already all screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading my ancient works in hopes of getting the inspiration back to write again. All my works are unbetaed and English is not my native language. This is my head canon. I will go down with this ship.


End file.
